A MidWinter Knightmare
by SuperSegaliSister
Summary: A small, strange little man appers and curses two heros. Love goes wild. VioxRed, ShadowxBlue, VioxShadow, and RedxBlue. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge part 1

A Mid-Winter Knightmare

Red and Blue were sleeping peacefully. Red was curled up, smiling slightly. Blue was lying, one arm draped over the bed. That was when the little man came in. He saw the two sleeping, but paid them no mind. "Hrmmm….any Force Gems round here?" he asked, poking around. That's when Blue woke up. "What's the hell?" he asked the strange man in green.

"You got any force gems?" he asked.

Blue blinked, "Huh? No?"

Tingle frowned, "NO FORCE GEMS?" he thundered. "Boom, your cursed." He said, waving his arm around. Blue instantly fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Prolouge part 2

Chapter 2

Tingle left the house of the two and went on to the quiet house of Vio and Shadow. The two were also sleeping peacefully. "Hmmm any Force Gems around here?" Tingle poked around. "Hey look, that purple dude!" he exclaimed, poking Vio. Vio awoke and stared down at Tingle.

"What the…?"

"Any Force gems round here?"

"…I don't know…"

"AHHHH! YOUR CURSED!" screamed Tingle, waving his hand over Vio. Vio was instantly asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Vio and Blue attack

Chapter 1

Red got up, "Blue." He whispered in his lover's ear. "Wake up!" he poked at him. Blue's eyes opened and he looked up at Red, sudden disgust in his eyes. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Wh-what?" he squeaked. "I-I live here…"

Blue's eyebrow's creased. "Well why?" he sneered.

Red whimpered, "I-I'm sorry…" he whispered, getting up and sadly walking to Vio and Shadow's house.

Vio woke up to see Shadow asleep next to him. They were in the same bed. "Goddess!" he yelped. "What are you…?" Shadow's deep red eyes opened. "What love?" he asked.

"G-goddess!" he yelped again, "G-get out of my house!" he exclaimed. Shadow blinked, stumbling back.

"Vio…" he whispered, then turned and ran.

"Blue?" Shadow asked, wandering in. Blue blinked, heat rising to his cheeks at the sound of Shadow's voice.1

"Er- what?" he demanded, still trying to gather all Red's crap up.

"What are you doing? Did you and Red have a fight or something?"

"Huh? Red was sleeping with me this morning, -NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV- he was just in my bed and it irritated the shit out of me. Why the hell was he even there?"

Shadow thought about this. Vio was acting the same way. Something was definitely up. "Hey Blue, you feeling ok?" Blue blushed bright red. "I-I yeah!" he stuttered. Shadow blinked. Something was REALLY up. Blue had a crush on HIM. He remembered passing Red on his way here. He wondered what Vio and Red were doing…

"Vio!" red shrieked, pulling away. "What was that for?" Vio had just kissed him. KISSED HIM! Vio had just kissed Red. His mind was racing. Why? "D-d-d-did y-y-y-you and Sh-sh-shadow have a f-f-f-f-fight?" he squeaked. Vio blinked, Shadow? Why would Red even bring up that….person. "Red, it's ok." He cooed, running his fingers through the smaller blonde's hair.

"B-but B-Blue…" he whispered.

"You came here because Blue kicked you out! Obviously he doesn't love you." Vio interrupted. Red was so easy to manipulate. Tears formed in the small hero's eyes. "But…but I...I…" he sniffled.

"Shh…" Vio soothed. "He doesn't love you. He never did. We can be each other's now."

Red was panicking. Something was wrong. This was NOT the Vio he knew. He had to get out now. "I-I don't feel so good Vio!" he finally squealed and escaped into the morning light.

Red wasn't the only hero having problems. Shadow was in trouble, wondering how the HELL Blue got his tunic off him. Finally, Shadow had snapped, pushed Blue off him, gotten dressed, and stormed out. Blue had actually look heartbroken. The last time he had seen Blue look like that was when Shadow threatened to kill Red for accidently flashing a lantern in his face. That's Shadow sat Red, sitting against a tree, crying softly.

"Red?" he asked tentatively. Red looked up. "What?" he asked, sounding in a relatively bad mood. That was new for Red. What was going on for everyone in Hyrule! Shadow carefully made his way through the trees and sat down next to Red. "Red. What's wrong?" he asked softly, picking his chin up.

"St-stay off of me!" he screeched, pulling away. Shadow blinked. Usually Red was happy for small touched like this. Usually he loved it. "Red, what happened to you and Blue? Did he take it to far or something…? Is that why you don't want me to touch you?" he asked.

"No! It's because of Vio! Blue got mad at me this morning for no reason and so I went to go talk to Vio to see if he knew what was going on. Then he just.." he broke off, starting to cry harder.

"He what?" Shadow soothed, looking down at the miserable boy. "It can't be that bad."

"He kissed me!"

Shadow's heart dropped. It could be that bad apparently. Apparently, it could be worse. "H-he what?" Shadow stuttered.

"You mean…you didn't have anything to do with this?" Red asked, looking up.

Shadow blinked, "What? Of course not! I went in to go talk to you and Blue and Blue attacked me!"

Red gasped, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Shadow couldn't help but chuckled. "Not like that." He said, "Attack as in sexually attack. As soon as I started telling him about Vio this morning, his lips were all over me."

Red started to sob, "He hates me! I knew it! He loves you Shadow!" Red wailed. Shadow frowned, "Something definitely IS weird. You don't just wake up and hate the person you love."

Red looked sadly up at Shadow. "What else could it be Shadow?"


End file.
